villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marka Ragnos
Marka Ragnos was a male half-breed Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the time of the first Sith Empire, born 500 years before 5,100 BBY, and, around that same year, dueled Sith Lord Simus for the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and control of the Sith Empire. History Ragnos defeated Simus, who was beheaded in the battle with the other aspiring Dark Lord. He then became the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Sith Emperor and the Ruler of the Galaxy. He lived for 600 years, ruling the Galaxy with an iron fist. His Sith Empire had conquered all of the Star systems near Korriban under Marka's orders. After all of those 6 centuries, Ragnos unfortunatly passed away, and the Golden Age of the Sith was near devastated without him. His massive tomb was built on Korriban in the Valley of the Dark Lords for him and he was buried in it. During the great Dark Lord's funeral, two Sith Lords named Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh became arch rivals of each other and battled each other to occupy Ragnos' throne. Their struggle nearly resulted in a civil war that would have torn the Sith apart before they ever even threatened the Jedi and the Republic, which is why Ragnos' spirit appeared before the two and ended their battle and ordered them to band together if the Sith Empire was to remain in balance before returning to his grave. Sadow eventually killed Simus and Kressh and became Ragnos' successor and the new Sith Emperor and Dark Lord. After the death of Sadow and the rise of the reborn Sith Empire on Dromound Kaas, Ragnos' spirit came before the reborn Sith Empire's Sith Emperor and christened him the new Dark Lord and titled him as Darth Vitiate. Centuries after that, Lord Ragnos christened and marked Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma as the new Dark Lords through a vision of him in 2 powerful Sith amulets and then dissappeared. The spirit of Darth Marka Ragnos still lives on to this day in his tomb on Korriban alive. Ragnos also appeared in later sequels Tales of the Jedi comic series as well as being mentioned in the video games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I and II: The Sith Lords, where his tomb also appeared in the two games of KOTOR. In Star Wars: Jedi Knight Jedi Academy the Dark Lord can make an appearance in spirit form to possess his follower Tavion only to be defeated. Gallery File:LudoVsSadow.jpg|The spirit of Ragnos stops the duel between Sith rivals Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow. Darth Marka Ragnos.jpg Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Hybrids Category:Muses Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Revived Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Priests Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Flashback Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains